Mr. Gus
- Normal= - Suits ▾= - 1= - 2= }} - Faces ▾= - Crying= - Ate Spicy= }} - Other ▾= - Ailments ▾= - Frozen= - Injured= - Electrocuted= }} - Game Piece= - Kev's World= }} }} |bgcolor= Green |caption= "That doesn't make any sense" |eyecolor= Yellow |gender= Male |species = Dinosaur |friends = Uncle Grandpa Pizza Steve (sometimes) Belly Bag Giant Realistic Flying Tiger |enemies = Pizza Steve (sometimes) |birthday = February 31st/March 2nd/March 3rd |loveinterests= Giant Realistic Flying Tiger (possible) |residence= The UG RV |interests= Cleaning Watching TV Reading |fears= Humiliation |others= Uncle Grandpa (Uncle and Grandpa) |voiced by= Kevin Michael Richardson}} Mr. Gus is a major character in Uncle Grandpa. He is a dinosaur man that protects Uncle Grandpa, he lives with Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve, and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger in the RV, he can be very helpful. He is very calm, unlike his friends, and is a very serious character. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Physical Appearance Mr. Gus is a tall, green, scaly dinosaur man. He wears a white tank top, and no pants. He has a pink mouth, and a gap. Personality Mr. Gus is a very nonchalant, and laid back. He has a deep voice, and it's always monotonous. His expression never changes whether he is happy, or surprised. He usually always has the same expression except for on occasions when he screams or his eyes go wide. Mr. Gus seems to be smarter then the rest of the crew, and the most level headed, though he is sometimes ignored like in the episode Funny Face when he told UG and Pizza Steve that they shouldn't make funny faces because they "cause alot of pain". Mr. Gus is also very helpful, and nice despite his appearance. He doesn't mind helping others, and cares about others. It is shown on numerous occasions that Mr. Gus sees through Pizza Steve's bragging and doesn't believe in it. He is usually who Pizza Steve throws the blame for him not being able to do what he claims he cans. But Mr. Gus doesn't respond though. Relationships *Uncle Grandpa - Uncle Grandpa is always doing ridiculous things and Mr. Gus is always correcting him and trying to make him stop, but he never listens to him. Mr. Gus is always a stick in the mud when it comes to this sort of thing. He will constantly try to tell Uncle Grandpa the same thing throughout all of his crazy adventures, but he will always ignore him. Although Mr. Gus is constantly annoyed by Uncle Grandpa, he still likes him and they are good friends. *Pizza Steve - Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus are sort of like frenemies. Mr. Gus is annoyed with Pizza Steve because he is always lying about himself. Pizza Steve is always getting things wrong and Mr. Gus is always correcting him, but Pizza Steve never listens. Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve have sort of a rivalry going on with each other where they'll constantly argue with each other. It will mostly be about how Pizza Steve is lying about something or about how Mr. Gus isn't any fun. but when even though they fight a lot, they are still best friends and they like each other more than they hate each other. *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger - It may be possible that Mr. Gus has a secret crush on Giant Realistic Flying Tiger. He has dropped multiple hints of loving her throughout the series. It has not yet been canonically proven that he is in love with her, but as for now, the two of them are just good friends. *Other Dinosaurs- Mr. Gus is seen with two other dinosaurs that are his friends or family members. The trio make their debut in More Uncle Grandpa Shorts. Episodes Focusing on Mr. Gus Absolute Focus *Jorts *Uncle Grandpa For a Day *Big in Japan *Leg Wrestler Significant Focus *Funny Face *Moustache Cream *Uncle Grandpa Sitter *Treasure Map *Locked Out *Mystery Noise *Charlie Burgers *Shorts Shorts Focusing on Mr. Gus *Slice of Life with Pizza Steve *Tiger Talk *Mr. Gus's Break Dance *Mr. Gus's Work Out *UG Rap Attack *Board Game Night Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Adults Category:Main Character Category:Mr. Gus Information